1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to manual transmission systems, and more particularly, to automotive manual transmission systems.
2. Description of Related Art
In certain applications it is desirable to electronically detect when the gears of a manual transmission are disengaged or in neutral. For example, in an automobile having a manual transmission it may be desirable to detect whether the gear selection is neutral (disengaged) prior to starting an engine coupled to the transmission. The automotive and similar manual transmission environments may be harsh for electronic detection components due to vibrational forces, high and low temperatures, dust, dirt, and oil that may be present at or near the manual transmission gear selector or shifter.
A need thus exists for a robust electronic neutral detection system and method for a manual transmission gear selector.